fifafandomcom-20200223-history
Dudu
Brazilian}} Eduardo Pereira Rodrigues (born 7 January 1992), commonly known as Dudu, is a Brazilian professional footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder and forward for Palmeiras. Appearances *FIFA 10 *FIFA 14 *FIFA 16 Career Early career Dudu began his career on youthside for Cruzeiro Esporte Clube and earned on 14 June 2009 his first cap in the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A against Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras. On 27 April 2010 Coritiba Foot Ball Club signed the 18-year-old Attacking midfielder on loan from Cruzeiro until December 2010. Dudu went back to Cruzeiro for the 2011 season. On 25 June in the match against Coritiba Dudu, playing as a suplent, has surprised the coach Joel Santana, who said: "Dudu entered really well in the match. He is such a bold boy, intelligent, he doesn't forget the instructions. He is audacious, even being a little guy. It proves that tallness isn't really important for football. Quality, ability and competence are. He showed he is such a competent player, in spite of his young age." Dynamo Kyiv On 27 August 2011, it was announced on his team Cruzeiro's official homepage that Dudu would join Ukrainian side Dynamo Kyiv on a €5 million offer. Gremio On 11 February 2014, Dudu was loaned to Grêmio until the end of the Brazilian season, on 31 December 2014. Palmeiras After intense competition for the hiring of the athlete between Corinthians and São Paulo, where the media already considered the player even hired by Corinthians, Palmeiras appeared by surprise and hired him on January 12, 2015 for four seasons, Buying 50% of the federative rights of the player and applying what the media called "hat" in the rivals. It premiered on January 26, 2015, in a friendly against Red Bull Brazil, giving an assist to Cristaldo in the victory by 3 to 2, in the Allianz Park. It was fundamental in the campaign that culminated in the conquest of the Brazil Cup of 2015, in which Palmeiras was crowned three times champion. In the finalissima before the Santos scored two goals, in which the game finished in 2 to 1 for the Palmeiras, taking the final for the penalties. He finished the 2015 season as the team's top scorer with 16 goals in 56 matches and identified himself with the crowd for boldness and on-field delivery. On September 28, 2016, in a match valid for the Brazilian Cup, Dudu completed 100 games with the Palmeiras shirt, against Grêmio, where Verdão lost by 2 to 1, playing in the Arena of the Grêmio. Still in 2016, Dudu raised the 2016 Brazilian Cup, reaffirming his leadership position in Palmeiras in winning the second national title in two years at the club. Also, he finished the year as the highest scorer of the Allianz Park Controversy In the second match of the finals of the Paulista Championship of 2015 was expelled of field along with the player Geuvânio of Santos. The player exalted himself, pushing and offending Guilherme Ceretta de Lima. It was judged and condemned to 180 days of suspension by the Sports Court of São Paulo. Palmeiras appealed and the penalty was reduced to 6 games. Brazil national team In 2011, he was called up by Ney Franco to defend the Brazilian national team that played in the Under-20 World Cup. He scored his first goal in his third match in a 4-0 win against Panama. He played all other matches, always as a reserve, and scored again in the match against Saudi Arabia, where Brazil won 3-0 and a 2-2 draw against Spain. He made his debut for the main team on November 10, 2011 in a friendly match against Gabon by replacing Jonas. Honours Club Coritiba *Campeonato Brasileiro Série B: 2010 Cruzeiro *Campeonato Mineiro: 2011 Palmeiras *Copa do Brasil: 2015 *Campeonato Brasileiro A: 2016 International Brazil *FIFA U-20 World Cup: 2011 Category:Brazilian Players Category:Palmeiras Players Category:FIFA 16 Players Category:FIFA 14 Players Category:FIFA 10 Players Category:Players